Magical Mystery Tour (canción)
"Magical Mystery Tour" es la primera canción del álbum Magical Mystery Tour de The Beatles, editado en 1967, y la canción principal de la película del mismo título "Magical Mystery Tour". Composición Aunque está acreditada como compuesta por Lennon/McCartney, John Lennon dijo en una entrevista: "Canción de Paul. Quizás yo hice parte, pero el concepto era suyo."David Sheff, "All We Are Saying: The Last Major Interview with John Lennon and Yoko Ono", año 2000, 185 págs, St. Martin's Press, Nueva York ISBN 0-312-25464-4 McCartney dijo que la introducción "Roll up! Roll up!" ("Enrolar!, Enrolar!") fue inspirada en un animador de circo y es también una referencia astuta a enrolar un cigarro de "cannabis". En ese juego de palabras, el estribillo se repite una y otra vez en la canción "Roll up, roll up for the magical mystery tour!", (enrólate, enrólate en un viaje mágico misterioso!). En términos generales, es una de las composiciones más simples y directas del repertorio de la banda. Las líneas siguientes expilcan a grandes rasgos la premisa del film, un viaje misterioso en bus, de un tipo muy popular en el Reino Unido cuando The Beatles eran jóvenes. Lennon y McCartney expandieron el viaje para hacerlo mágico, lo que permitió que fuera "un poco más surrealista que uno verdadero". Según la crítica general, no se considera una de las mejores canciones de la banda, pero es parte de uno de sus proyectos y propuestas fílmicas más atrevidas, aunque de cuestionable calidad. Grabación Se grabó a comienzos del 25 de abril de 1967, menos de una semana después de las sesiones finales del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. La canción no estuvo completa cuando la sesión comenzó y gran parte de la tarde de ese día se fue en ensayos, pero al final el ritmo básico de la pista estuvo listo. The Beatles agregaron el bajo y el doblaje de voces el 26 y el 27 de abril. Es la única canción de la banda en la que cada integrante interpreta una línea de la letra (por si mismo) en alguna parte del tema. El 3 de mayo, la fanfarria de instrumentos de metal y otras partes fueron agregadas en una sesión desorganizada donde los trompetistas comenzaron a interpretar de una forma improvisada, sin sus líneas. De acuerdo a Philp Jones, un amigo de uno de los instrumentistas quien estuvo presente, uno de ellos tocó eventualmente por sí solo y escribió unas líneas musicales para ellos. Son las que se incorporaron al final del tema. Realización La canción fue lanzada en un EP de seis canciones en el Reino Unido el 8 de diciembre de 1967. En Estados Unidos el EP fue editado en un LP que incluía cinco temas adicionales, previamente lanzados como sencillos en el transcurso de 1967. Entre ellos se encontraban y destacan sobre todos "Strawberry Fields Forever" y "Penny Lane" (dos sencillos cara A) que se habían descartado para el "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". De igual forma se agregó la exitosa y brillante composición de Lennon, "All You Need Is Love" Durante la era del CD, la versión de LP fue publicada en ambos países. Versión alternativa del film La versión que se escucha actualmente en la película difiere algo de la editada en el álbum. La introducción "Roll up, roll up" ha sido regrabada y también es ligeramente más larga. También durante la mitad del sencillo, se escucha un corto monólogo de John Lennon: ''When a man buys a ticket for a Magical Mystery Tour ''He knows what to expect. ''We guarantee him the trip of a lifetime ''And that's just what he gets. ''The incredible Magical Mystery Tour! Esta versión nunca ha sido oficialmente lanzada. Créditos *John Lennon: voz y piano *Paul McCartney: voz y bajo *George Harrison: voz y guitarra *Ringo Starr: voz, batería y percusiones Otras versiones "Magical Mystery Tour" fue interpretada por Cheap Trick e incluida en su en su colección The Greatest Hits en 1991. Otras versiones son por Type O Negative en concierto en su Dead Again tour, y fue un hit de Ambrosia en 1978. El guitarrista sueco Yngwie Malmsteen la interpretó junto con el vocalista Jeff Scott Soto, el bajista Jeff Pilson, el baterista Frankie Banali y el guitarrista Bob Kulick. Esta nueva versión de casi 4:30 minutos, más de dos minutos más larga que la original, presenta solos de guitarra neo-clásica que no están en la de The Beatles. The Punkles hizo su versión punk del tema en su tercer álbum "Pistol". Referencias en:Magical Mystery Tour (song) ru:Magical Mystery Tour Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Magical Mystery Tour